Guns, Blood, and Edd
by DragonTamer555
Summary: Everyone at Peach Creek High has heard the news; a zombie apocalypse is expected in the upcoming summer. But why worry? It's just a hoax, like every other end-of-the-world alarm, right? Many believed so.
1. Prologue

Guns, Blood, and Edd

Prologue

"Prepare yourselves, for it is coming!" boomed Ed's voice down the halls of Peach Creek High School as classes ended and summer break began. The ginger ran towards the front doors, where he knew his friends would be. "Eddy! Double-D! It is coming!" With a few more large steps, he took the two into his arms and squeezed. "The zombie apocalypse is nigh!"

Eddy grunted as he was held, squirming to try and get free of his friend's strong hold. "Shut up, Ed! You've been doing this for the last week!" he shouted abit angrily at the oaf. "Now put me down!" Ed obliged and set his two friends down, a small pout on his face.

"Now, now, Eddy.. He may be right this time." Edd chimed in as the shortest of the three brushed himself off and fixed his dark hair. "I've been looking into it, and I've stumbled across a very interesting article about this new cure for-" But he was cut off by a group of laughter.

"You dorks actually believe that damn apocalypse shit?" Kevin chuckled out, stopping next to the Eds with his friends tailing him. "How typical."

Eddy clenched his teeth and fists, stepping up to the tall red-head. "Why don't you just fuck off, Jockstrap! At least we have a higher chance of survival than you do!" he snapped, poking Kevin hard in the chest.

The other seemed quite unaffected by it because he just pushed Eddy aside, walking up to Edd. "You too, Double Dweeb? Thought you'd have some sense." he urged with a smirk as Edd lifted his books slightly to hide a small amount of his face.

"W-Well, I found something that makes it seem quite p-plausible." he stuttered, fixing his hat slightly with his other hand as he took a step back.

This interested Kevin slightly. _'So Edd thinks it's possible? Maybe..' _the jock thought as he turned back to his group and towards the front doors. "Whatever, dorks." he said before leaving. _'Well, better safe than sorry if Edd believes it..'_

Eddy grumbled before turning to his two friends. "The hell, Double-D!? You had the perfect chance to punch him right in that smart mouth of his!" he steamed, crossing his arms.

Edd lowered his books with a relieved sigh before looking to the dark bluette. "You know it is not in me to resort to mere violence, Eddy. As if it would have made a difference if I had." he stated, putting his books into his backpack and slinging it over his shoulders.

"Guys! We need to prepare! Or else zombies will eat our brains!" Ed exclaimed in abit of a panic, waving his arms.

Eddy narrowed his eyes at the large ginger, arms still crossed. "Give it a rest, Lunkhead. It's just a stupid hoax." he said, walking out of the school. His two friends quickly joined him as they made their way back to the cul-de-sac.

"Maybe not. Like I've been trying to say, I've found an article that describes some sort of cure-all vaccine." Edd stated with a frown. "It has been tested on many cancer patients and worked, but it was stated that many of them became quite hungry after a few days."

Ed bit at his lip as he stopped in front of Eddy to make the two come to a halt. "See, Eddy!? Zombies!" he cried with worry.

The shortest huffed and turned to Edd. "I didn't hear anything about no stinkin' zombies, so what do I care?"

"They've already shipped the vaccine everywhere after claiming to have "fixed" it. I believe that this vaccine zombifies any who take it after a short while." the other explained.

"And it is predicted to start in two weeks, Eddy!" Ed shouted, picking the bluette up and shaking him abit. "We must prepare!"

Eddy squirmed out of Ed's hold once again and landed on the ground with a small 'oof'. "Alright, fine! We'll go prepare for the damn apocalypse." he muttered angrily before he and Edd were picked up by their ginger friend and carried back to the cul-de-sac.

Kevin sighed as he removed his red snapback, setting it down before looking at his reflection in the mirror. _'Should I really listen this time?'_ he thought, running a hand through his short, shaggy reddish hair. He always had taken Edd's advice and statements seriously, even when they weren't told directly to him. _'I mean, he was right about that tornado a few months back.. I prepared for it and thought nothing was gonna happen, but..'_ He let his thought trail off as he stepped into the running water of his shower. Squirting some shampoo into his hand, he lathered his hair with it and continued thinking. _'I suppose it wouldn't hurt to get a few things..'_


	2. Chapter 1

Guns, Blood, and Edd

Chapter - 1

Panting heavily, Kevin pressed his back against a large pile of rugged concrete, holding a small pistol close to his chest. The ginger peeked around the rubble to find a small group of moaning creatures slowly making their way over to him and his blue-haired friend, Rolf.

Looking over to another large pile of rubble, he could see his sword-wielding friend readying himself for an attack. With the groaning hoard of drooling creatures drawing ever closer, Kevin and Rolf looked at eachother before jumping out.

The sound of a blade slicing through rotted flesh and bone was muted by the repeated shots of the ginger's pistol. "Rolf! There's way too many!" Kevin shouted over all the commotion, reloading the small gun quickly. "We can't kill them all!" He glanced over at the other, surprised to find a smirk on his face.

"Run then, Casanova Kevin-boy!" Rolf called as he continued slicing the heads off of the zombies, glancing at his friend. "I will hold them off." Without another word, the bluette ran into the group of flesh-eaters and continued slicing as most of the creatures turned their attention to him. Kevin continued to shoot for a moment, shouting at Rolf to come to his senses. With no response and full of regret, he turned and ran down the street as fast as he could.

Kevin continued to run until he reached a small building, crawling into a small, hidden hole near the rear of said building. Sweating and panting, the ginger gathered up things like food and bottles of water before sitting down on a torn up couch and removed his hat. "Dammit, Rolf.. Why did you have to sacrifice yourself like that..?" he muttered, wiping a few droplets of sweat from his brow.

"Fucking hell!" Kevin cursed as he kicked a small rock off of the road. It had been days since he left his safe-house and the small, unpopulated town of Peach Creek for somewhere safer. Looking up at the clear night sky, he took a deep breath and stopped walking. "What am I doing..? What's the point of surviving if no one is around?" he asked himself, glancing around at the nearby trees that surrounded the once-busy highway. There was no sign of any movement, but Kevin continued on to be safe, a backpack of supplies slung over one shoulder.

A few hours later, the brightness of day flowed out from the horizon, slightly blinding the ginger walking down the car-littered highway. "Geez, it's already morning?" Kevin muttered to himself, turning his hat forward in hopes that the bill would block some of the light. In the distance, a small city could be seen. He had passed through one other town, but there were no survivors in it.

By the time the sun had fully risen into the sky, Kevin had found himself on the outskirts of the large city. Unable to hear any moaning or rustling of feet on gravel, the ginger cautiously made his way in. "Holy shit.. And I thought Peach Creek looked like hell." he mumbled, looking around.

Many of the buildings where in ruins, large holes found in every single one and many pieces of building littering the streets. Many of the bulbs on the street lamps were busted, most of the lamps being either bent out of shape or on the ground. Burn spots could be seen almost everywhere, and small craters were randomly scattered throughout the asphalt, making it hard to move around quietly.

_'The army was obviously here around the first outbreak..' _Kevin thought as he maneuvered around the rubble and craters as best he could. _'So almost no zombies should be here..'_ With a slight sigh of relief, the red-head continued making his way farther and father into the city, planning on just passing it.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnn.."

Moving quickly, Kevin grabbed his pistol and looked around, holding his weapon towards where ever that familiar groan was coming from. Shortly after, he could see the limping undead corpse of a fallen soldier making its way towards him. The sound of the pistol was heard and the zombie fell, a hole shot into its head. Kevin looked around again, not moving to see if he could hear any other familiar noises. Minutes passed and he assumed it was safe to go on, continuing to glance into the darkness of buildings for any of the undead.

"C'mon! I heard it over here!"

Kevin jumped slightly at the voice, stopping in his tracks as his eyes widened in surprise and hope. _'Oh my god.. People!' _

"W-Wait up, Eddy! All of this debris is quite difficult to manuever around!"

The ginger had began to walk at a fast pace towards the first voice before his mind recalled the name, stopping in his tracks once again. _'Son of a bitch..'_  
No sooner than when he stopped could Kevin see the shortest of the Eds. The other stopped and stared, allowing the red-head to take in his features. No doubt he looked different than in school. Still relatively short, Eddy had let his hair grow out from being shaved, it still being shortish and a dark sapphire-like blue in color. Three pieces of hair still stuck out, but seemed to face forward with his bangs rather than back, and there seemed to be no sign of any facial hair. He no longer wore his usual yellow T-shirt with red stripe and light blue jeans, but instead wore a tighter-fitting white T-shirt and darker blue jeans. And almost every bit of Eddy was covered with a thin layer of dirt from fighting zombies, no doubt. In both of his hands where small pistols similar to Kevin's, which he held down at his sides. Somehow, the look fit his babyish features.

Coming up next to him was the tallest of the friends, Ed. He was definitely different. His usually shaved hair had grown out to a short, shaggy mess of orange atop his head, bangs covering most of his forehead. A small amount of facial hair could be seen on his chin, he no longer had a mono-brow, and all sort of fun and silliness seemed to be absent from his face. His outfit wasn't very different, however. Ed wore a slightly looser fitting T-shirt that had red and white stripes on it and dark blue jeans also covered in dirt. In his right hand was a wooden baseball bat with nails hammered into it towards the thicker end, slightly blood-stained.

Panting and sweating from running, the last of the Eds appeared. Kevin could feel a small blush form on his cheeks as he stared at Edd, unable to look away. There was nearly no difference from high school. He still had the black beanie with white stripes, black bangs and abit of black hair poking out of it. There was no sign of facial hair, and he still had a small gap between his front teeth. Even though covered slightly with dirt, Edd had almost the same outfit. He wore a simple orange T-shirt and had exchanged his purple shorts for purple skinny jeans. Slung across is torso and resting on his back was a quiver full of arrows, a bow in his right hand.

"Geez, it's Kevin." Eddy stated, sounding impressed as he made his way towards the ginger.

"Careful. He could be infected." Ed said, the idiotic tone of his voice completely demolished as he followed the shorter one.

Kevin blinked as he turned his attention to the bluette, narrowing his eyes slightly. "You dorks are still alive?" was all he could come up with, truthfully glad to be around other people.

Eddy's face quickly turned red from anger, glaring at him. "I could say the same to you, Jug-head!" he exclaimed, aiming one of his pistols at the other.

"Must this come to violence so suddenly, Eddy!?" Edd exclaimed, quickly running in between the two rivals and putting his hands up towards his friend. With a huff, the shortest lowered his gun and looked away angrily. Edd sighed and turned to Kevin, having to look up abit to meet his gaze. "Greetings, Kevin. It is truly great to know you are well." he said with a small, gap-toothed smile.

The ginger couldn't help himself but smile back for a second before looking away, fearing that his blush may have darkened.

"Well, that we know of, Double-D.." Ed stated as he stared at Kevin warily.

"I ain't infected, you big-" the other began but was cut off.

"Sorry, Kevin, but we must be absolutely positive that you have not been infected." Edd said, grabbing Kevin's hand and pulling him in the direction they came from.  
Kevin opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. With a small grumble, he followed the Eds for what seemed like forever until they reached the outskirts of the city opposite from where he came in.

In front of them was a large prison surrounded by two large concrete walls with coiled barbed wire lining the top. It seemed the only way in was a thick metal gate that came out from in between the concrete, though the controls for it looked broken beyond repair. With Ed and Eddy behind Kevin, Edd stepped up to the control panel, messing with it until the gates opened.

_'Of course he'd know how to open it.'_ Kevin thought, forcing himself to keep a straight face as he was led in.

The gates closed behind them and Edd quickly ran to catch up. Looking around, the red-head could noticed that the prison seemed completely untouched. The cream-colored concrete had a scorched hole or two from explosives, but all-in-all, it was perfect.

Inside, it was much more of a mess. Part of the floors and walls were blood-stained and there were scorch marks from an obvious battle. Small bits of rubble and glass littered the floor, and dented bullets were scattered here and there.

After a few minutes of Edd messing with control panels, the four reached the second floor. It was definitely cleaner than the first floor, though there were still scorch marks scattered on the walls.

"Alright, Kevin, follow me." Edd urged, motioning for the ginger to follow as he walked into one of the cells. He nodded and did so.

Another few minutes passed and the two came out, a big smile on the smaller one's face.

"He is not infected!" Edd exclaimed gleefully as he looked at the two of his friends. They quickly seemed to relax, lowering their weapons.

"Good to know. Now what?" Eddy spat harshly, eyebrows pushed together angrilly as he looked at Double-D.

"I suggest we let him stay here with us. Safety is greater in numbers." the blackette stated simply as he walked past the others towards one of the other cells. "Follow me again, Kevin."

Kevin silently did so as Ed and Eddy followed.

"What!? Him!? Stay here!?" the bluette shouted. "He'll eat everything!"

"I doubt that, Eddy. We have a years worth of food stored away. With Kevin, that amount won't even be cut in half." Edd argued as he entered the cell he was headed for.

"Eddy, come on. Double-D is right." Ed stated, a smile plastered on his face as he looked down at his friend, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

With an angry grumble, he crossed his arms, looking at Edd. "Fine, but he stays with you!" he said before turning and retreating to a different cell.

"See ya later, Kevin." Ed said with a wave before following Eddy.

Kevin waved back slightly, turning towards the cell he and the blackette were at. "So, that was kinda weird, huh dork?" he stated with a smirk, trying to act like his usual self. "Anyway, this your, uh, room?"

Looking around at the concrete walls, it hardly seemed like much of a cell. The wall had been busted down to connect this cell to another, making quite a large area. A few science posters scattered the walls and a desk sat infront of Kevin, stacked with books and a lamp. A pile of food and bottled water could be found underneath it, neatly organized of course. A sink and toilet sat next to eachother next to the desk, and there was a mattress on the floor in the farthest corner away from him, which Edd was currently sitting on. And from the looks of it, was the only form of bed in the room.

The blackette nodded to both of Kevin's questions, glancing around slightly as he set his bow and quiver neatly against the wall. "It isn't like home, but it works nicely considering the current crisis." Edd stated.

_'Jesus Christ, is he blushing..?' _Kevin thought as he sat his backpack down near the desk.

"Oh, and my apologies, but as you can probably see, there is only one bed." the other stated with a small frown.

Kevin shrugged nonchalantly as he sat on the bed next to Edd. "Whatever. It's a pretty big bed." he stated, hoping that he didn't seem too excited. Yeah, he's had a crush on the dork for some time now, but he definitely didn't want to show it.

The smaller one could feel his cheeks redden as he looked away. "W-Well, I suppose I should explain a few things before bed then." he said, standing up and going to the cell door closest to the bed.

"Wait. Bed? This early?" Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow at the other.

Edd nodded quick. "Yes. We wake up before the sun rises in case a zombie breaches the perimeter." he stated before closing the cell door, slipping his tiny arms through the bars to lock it. "Now, we always lock the door as a precaution. If a zombie manages to get in, we are completely safe from any harm." He made his way to the other door to do the same thing, turning to Kevin again. "Also, we have an abundance of food and water in case we run out of weapons or ammo to kill any infiltrating zombies." Edd lowered a thin black cloth over the cell door, big enough to cover most of it before lowering a black towel over each window. He set the key on the table and did the same with the other cell door as he did with the other, making the room decently dark.

Kevin nodded to everything as he watched the blackette, taking off his shoes and setting them aside. "Hope you don't mind, but I sleep in only my boxers. Can't sleep any other way." the ginger stated before standing and dressing down to said undergarments.

Edd looked over, his face turning a dark red before quickly looking away. "Th-That's fine." he stuttered, earning a small chuckle from his new roommate. "I'm going to make something to eat before bed. H-Hungry?"

"Yeah, starvin'." Kevin answered, walking over to Double-D. "So, wait. You have working electricity and water and shit like that?"

Edd bit his tongue slightly to keep himself from complaining about the language, knowing that it wouldn't change a thing. "Yes. I built a solar-powered generator." he said, turning and bumping into the taller one. Face flushed, he quickly backed up and grabbed a small portable stove-top. "Dinner will be j-just a few minutes."

Having just ate and teeth brushed, Edd undressed to change into his pajamas while Kevin tended to his hygine. Unable to grab his former pair, he now only wore a plain white T-shirt and gray silk pajama pants. "Did you eat enough?" the blackette asked as he adjusted his hat slightly, laying in the bed.

"Yeah. No idea you could cook so well though. Especially 'cause of the whole 'Zombie Apocalypse' thing." Kevin said after finishing with brushing his teeth. He walked over to the bed and lay down on his back, looking at the other.

"It is more dificult, yes, but I've had to cook since a young age." Edd explained, glancing up at the red-head, laying on the side that was faceing towards him.

"Awe man, that had to suck."

"It wasn't horrible, I suppose."

"Well, still. I feel sorry for ya." Kevin said, pulling the blankets onto them.

Edd shrugged slightly. "Thank you."

"No prob. G'night."

"Good night."

Kevin took off his hat and sat it down on the floor, crossing an arm behind his head before closing his eyes to sleep.

"Excuse me, Kevin?"

"Yeah, Double Dork?"

"You should take a shower in the morning."


End file.
